Zoroark
| |textcolor = |name = Zoroark| |jname = (ゾロアーク Zoroark)| |image = ZoroarkClear.png |ndex=571| |evofrom=Zorua| |evointo=''None''| |gen=Generation V| |pronun= zoh-ro-ARK | |hp= 60| |atk= 105| |def= 60| |satk= 120| |sdef= 60| |spd= 105| total=510| |species= Illusion Fox Pokémon |type= |height= 1.6m 5'3" feet |weight= 81.1kg 178.79 pounds |ability= Illusion |color='Black' |gender= 50% Male / 50%Female }}Zoroark (Japanese:ゾロアーク Zoroark) is a -type Pokémon and is the only evolution of Zorua. It is a Generation V pokémon that first appeared in the Pokemon Black and White. It has the ability Illusion. Zoroark can be obtained in Pokemon Black and White only if you have one of the shiny Legendary Beasts from movie 13 and will know the moves Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt, and a new move called Night Burst. Another way of obtaining Zoroark is to level up a Zorua to level 30. It also learns a new move called Hone Claws. It can only be obtained by either evolving a Zorua or by transferring either a Shiny Entei, Suicune, or Raikou. By bringing the legendary with you in your party, you can initiate a event where you get to face a girl who has what seems to be one of the three Legendary Beasts. Attacking it, however, reveals that its actually a Zoroark, and can be captured. Appearance Zoroark is the bipedal fox-like Pokémon, and mainly grayish-brown in coloration with red and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears, the insides of which have red coloration. Zoroark also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth which can give the illusion of a constant smile or a grin. Zoroark has a large, voluminous mane, primarily red in coloration but with black tips. The mane that looks like hair also somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a greenish bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. Zoroark has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the shoulders, and Zoroark's three claws, as well as the claws on its feet, are red in coloration. 11-03-11 17.59.19.png 11-03-11 17.52.29.png 11-03-11 17.21.34.png In the anime Video thumb|300px|right Zoroark appears in a new Pokemon movie called Zoroark: Master of Illusions. In that movie, Zorua called Zoroark "Meema" (Pronounced Mi-Mah) throughout. It may be Zorua's way of calling Zoroark his mom. Game Info Learnset }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Zoroark Sprite Black White.gif |bwsprs = Zoroark BW Shiny Sprite.png |Vback = Zoroark BW Sprite Back.png |Vbacks = Zoroark BW Shiny Back.png }} Trivia * Zoroark was revealed by the March CoroCoro issue on February 10, 2010, but its silhouette was revealed on Pokemon Sunday on February 7, 2010. * It may be similar to Generation IV's Lucario as it was released in similar circumstances. * Zoroark is likely based on Kitsune of Japanese folklore, a shape-shifting mythical fox that would trick unsuspecting travelers for fun. This is similar to Ninetales, another Pokémon based on kitsune. It also resembles a werewolf, Which is half man and half wolf, due to the fact that it is an anthropomorphic canid, like most werewolves. Its large claws are also werewolf-like. * Zoroark's name comes from zorro, Spanish for "fox", and "dark". *There is only one trainer that owns a Zoroark, and that is N during the player character's final battle with him. *Zoroark in the first non-legendary Pokemon to be completely event exclusive and unobtainable during normal game play. Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Unova Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Black Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White